Conventionally, there is known imaging devices that obtain image signals of different amounts of exposure from a CCD or other solid-state imaging element to extend the dynamic range. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Heisei 5-64083 (pages 8 to 10 and FIG. 11) discloses such an imaging device. In the conventional imaging device, pixels (photodiodes) provided with filters and pixels (photodiodes) not provided with filters are arranged one line after the other.
This conventional imaging device is configured such that the amount of exposure varies between pixels by providing the pixels with a difference in sensitivity using filters, and image signals of different amounts of exposure can be obtained with even one exposure. Image signals of different amounts of exposure obtained in this manner are synthesized to extend the dynamic range of an image signal.
As described above, the conventional imaging device is configured such that the amount of exposure varies between pixels by providing the pixels with a difference in sensitivity using filters, in order to extend the dynamic range. For this reason, filters have to be changed in order to change the ratio of the amount of exposure between pixels provided with filters and pixels not provided with filters. That is to say, it is difficult to change the ratio of the amount of exposure of pixels in the conventional imaging device. Therefore, when a subject with a large contrast between light and shade is imaged, it is difficult to adjust the ratio of the amount of exposure of pixels according to the degree of contrast between light and shade of the subject. For example, when the imaging device is used as a surveillance camera or the like, the device is unsuitable for imaging a subject with a large contrast between light and shade.